The present invention relates, in general, to walking aids and ground engaging feet therefore. In Particular, this invention relates to a wear indicating foot for use on the bottom of a leg of a walking aid, such as a walking frame.
Walking frames are typically provided with one or more ground engaging feet. Depending on the specific purpose of each foot, it may be designed to provide minimal friction resistance to assist in facilitating a sliding motion. Hence the foot is often termed a guide. Since the foot engages the ground, it will eventually wear to the point where replacement is required, in order to ensure proper operation of the aid and avoid damage to both the ground engaging end of the aid and floor surfaces over which the aid traverses.
Often however, it is not possible to detect when the foot is approaching, or indeed beyond, the time for replacement. This is particularly so as the users of such walking aids may not have sufficient physical mobility or dexterity to maneuver themselves or the aids to a position to inspect the foot.
According to the present invention there is provided a wear indicating foot, for use on the bottom of a leg of a mobility assisting device, such foot comprising: a coupling means for coupling the foot to said leg.
A ground engaging base is attached to an end of the coupling means opposite the leg. Such base having a bottom surface for contact with the ground and an upper surface extending laterally from the coupling means substantially opposite the bottom surface. There is at least one void opening on the upper surface and extending into the base to a predetermined depth in a direction generally towards the bottom surface, whereby, in use, excessive wearing of the bottom surface is indicated when the bottom surface of the base is worn away to the extent that the bottom surface meets the void.
Preferably, the foot includes a plurality of voids spaced around the base. The voids may be evenly spaced around the base.
Preferably the base includes an attachment portion for connecting the foot to the leg and a replaceable wearing portion that includes the bottom surface. The attachment portion includes the upper surface and the at least one void.
Preferably the voids are in the form of a recessed hole. Alternatively, or in addition, the voids may be in the form of a notch in the side of the base portion.
In one embodiment, the replaceable wearing portion is pivotally attached to the attachment portion.